koopafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eduardog3000
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Koopa Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse My Two Cents on Improving Your Wiki I am just going to give you some advice on helping your wiki here. Anyway, better start: My name is Shadow the Dark Dragon (not implied by my username, but oh, well) Anyway, I am a very active user on a fairly large wiki. I am also an administrator on another growing wiki like this one, linked here and a previous administrator/founder of this wiki, so I can give you substantial advice. First of all, make sure that there are at LEAST two other users on the wiki within two weeks, otherwise it's probably not a very good wiki. (Hint: ways of notifying other users are: other wikis, this is an abstract wiki, making it a good communications center as well as places to get started learning to write good pages, Community Central is also a good place to notify users through chat of your new wiki. Another way to notify users is through personal email, if you know a close wiki friend's email address than it's possible to send messages through there exchanging info about the wiki.) Second, you should keep most, if not all, wiki features on. (Instructions to turn on features: There should be a colored bar at the bottom of your page which has four thin buttons: Follow, My Tools, Customize, and Admin. Click Admin and then click Features. Enable all features except for Visual Editor, which is disagreeable for mobile users.) In the third place, ALWAYS KEEP CHAT AND MESSAGE WALLS ENABLED. These features are great ways for users to talk to each other, and keep them from having to write long, tedious talk pages like this and save the trouble of signatures as well. Another thing: I have learned from personal experience to not let anons offend you, because they won't if you keep a clear set of rules for the wiki and chat (not that I've seen you doing this, I'm just warning you). Lastly, keep a nice theme for your wiki maybe using your favorite colors. This is just a piece of advice, you don't have to follow through on this, but I thought, "Oh! I love koopas and I'd like to see this little hiding wiki grow into a big thriving one!" -Zero (talk) 21:30, April 8, 2014 (UTC)